A christmas Miracle
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Because when your waiting for the birth of your first born child things can get a little crazy. Ino X Naruto


**A/N: Alright another one shot woo hoo. Anyway I don't know how good it will be but it was worth a shot for sure. Enjoy.**

**Pairing: Ino x Naruto (You know that really fun pairing you love but don't know why. Its just fun as hell.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but we already know that.**

* * *

Ino Yamanaka or rather Ino Uzumaki slowly made her way to the refrigerator. She was starving. There happened to be a slice of chocolate cake with her name on it. She had been thinking about that cake for the past two days. Nothing was going to stop her from enjoying a little slice of heaven. When she got to the refrigerator she saw everything except what she wanted. 

"Naruto I'm going to kill you." She whispered.

Meanwhile upstairs the blond male sat up. He had been trying to catch up on some sleep that he so desperately needed. Right now though he was sensing something. It felt like danger.

"Oh shit." He whispered. "It's too quiet meaning something is about to happen. One…Two…Three…" He started counting.

"NARUTO!!!!" He heard from all the way downstairs.

"Coming Ino-chan."

If he knew what was good for him he would not keep her waiting. Ino had a temper that was common knowledge. But a pregnant, hormonal, moody Ino was not someone he wanted to piss off. He valued his life much more than to go playing with danger. He looked around trying to find what the problem was.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She repeated. "What's wrong is that my slice of chocolate cake is gone. You know the one with chocolate frosting that was wrapped in a white box. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Naruto stood there staring at her in confusion. The only thing that could be heard was the light tapping of Ino's foot. Her hand was resting on her hip.

"Naruto-kun answer me."

"Ino-chan I promise you I did not touch your cake."

"Liar! Don't you learn baka it's never okay to lie to your wife."

"Ino." The blond male started.

"No. No I understand its okay. Never mind that your wife is pregnant and starving out of her mind. As l long as you get to stuff your face then its all good right?" she sighed as she sat down on the couch.

Naruto really didn't know how much more he could take of this. Her mood swings were completely out of control. Thank god she was almost due so things could return to normal again. Well at least to a point where he could tolerate it.

"Okay I'm going…." He tried to start.

"Going?" She quickly looked up with tears swelling up in her eyes. "What do you mean your going? Naruto you aren't going to leave me are you? You aren't going to leave me for Forehead girl are you? Because if you are I swear…" she now had a deadly tone of voice.

It was amazing how she went from sad to angry again in that short amount of time. Naruto simply walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Calm down Ino-koi. I'm not going to leave you for Sakura. I was just going to say that if it means that much to you, I'll run out and buy you another cake.

"Really?" She smiled as her face brightened. "Oh well since you're going out do you mind picking me up a few things?"

Ino handed her husband a long list. Naruto's eyes widened as the length of the paper nearly hit the floor. Was she serious about this?

"Eh! A few things what the hell do you want the whole damn store?"

"Naruto I'm starving. I need things. Or have you forgotten that I'm still eating for two over here." She pointed to her very swollen stomach.

"_Like I could forget you remind me every single day_." He thought to himself. He didn't dare say those words out loud though.

"No." He put his hand to her stomach. "No I haven't forgotten." He smiled. She then put her hand over his.

"It's going to be any day now right?"

"Yeah." She spoke in a whisper. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous. She could still remember when they first found out about their little addition.

* * *

_(Flashback, 9 months ago)_

"_I'm what!!!" the platinum blond woman shrieked._

_Sakura simply nodded as she took a sip of her tea. The pink haired woman put on a smile for her friend._

"_You heard me Ino-pig you're definitely pregnant. Congratulations you two."_

_Naruto couldn't contain the grin on his face. He was going to be a father. He had always wanted a family. He still couldn't believe all of this was happening._

"_Forehead you've got to be kidding. Tell me that you're kidding?"_

_Ino wasn't sure that she was ready for this. Sure she loved Naruto with all of her heart. He was her loveable, blond idiot. But now there was a baby to consider. It wasn't going to be the two of them anymore. This was a lot to handle._

"_I ran all of the tests myself. And you even told me that you're period was late." Sakura reminded her._

"_Yeah but…" She then turned her attention to Naruto. "This is your fault. Who told you that it was okay to knock me up?" She grabbed him._

"_What…. I….Ino-chan." He stuttered._

"_Come on Ino I do believe it takes two for this sort of thing to happen." The green eyed woman teased._

"_Quiet Forehead baka." She snapped. Sakura merely chuckled lightly. She could understand why her friend was so panicked about this. It wasn't like she and Naruto were planning kids this soon._

"_I'll be back you two should talk."_

_Naruto waited until the pink haired medic-nin was gone before turning his attention to Ino. She was now standing up avoiding his gaze._

"_Ino-chan." He called out to her._

"_Naruto I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you that way."_

"_That's okay." He nodded in understanding. He stood up making his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ino are you alright? Do you want this?"_

"_Well I'm not going to kill it if that's what you mean. I'm just a little surprised that's all."_

"_Yeah. Don't worry I'll be here for you every step of the way you know that right?"_

_A small smile crept on to her face. She knew that she could always count on Naruto._

"_Yeah I know."_

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Naruto noticed that she was spacing out. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Naruto-kun be a good husband and bring me back what I asked for okay." She smiled for him.

"Yes ma' am." He groaned in defeat. "Hey kid while I'm gone why don't you convince your mother to cut me a break huh." He whispered to her stomach.

Ino laughed. She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"No bargaining with the baby. You can't use it to get out of going to store for me."

He pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Moments later the couple broke away from their lip lock.

"Oh well it was worth a shot right. I'll be back."

"Okay." She nodded watching as her husband left the house. Ino stretched out on the couch closing her eyes. She was exhausted really. She was getting tired of carrying around all of the extra weight. A part of her wanted to just go and ask her baby when the hell it was planning to make its debut. If it were up to her she would have given birth months ago. Of course this was something she couldn't force. This was something that simply had to happen on its own.

"_You sure are taking your time to come out. I hope I can get my figure back after this." _She thought to herself.

* * *

_(Flashback, 6 months ago)_

_Ino sighed as she sat looking through all of her clothes. She held up a very sexy, revealing purple dress. It was one of her favorites too._

"_Definitely won't be able to wear that anymore."_

_Naruto stood in the door way watching Ino as she sorted through all of her clothes._

"_Ino-chan what's up? You going somewhere or something?"_

"_No I'm just saying goodbye to all the things I won't be able to wear anymore. You know since I'm going to be huge." She complained._

_The second blond hugged his wife._

"_No way you're going to be beautiful. You're always beautiful."_

_A small blush rose to her cheeks._

"_Thank you for trying to cheer me up."_

"_Yeah its no big deal. So you'll be a little bigger."  
_

_Ino's eye twitched as he said this._

"_Naruto?"_

"_And you'll be really hungry too. You'll probably eat everything in sight."_

"_Naruto!" She raised her voice._

"_And so what you wont be able to dress hot and sexy for awhile it…" He was cut off as she hit him over the head. Naruto never did learn that some times he needed to shut up._

"_Not helping Naruto-baka." She nearly growled._

_A pained groaned escaped his lips. "Oww Ino-chan isn't it a bit early for mood swings."_

_She glared daggers at him. "That was definitely not the right thing to say right now." She spoke as she cracked her knuckles._

"_Forgive me Ino-chan." He pleaded as he placed his arms around his head in a defensive manner._

* * *

Ino chuckled to herself as she remembered that day. Naruto had meant well at the time she knew that. In truth she couldn't have asked for a better man. He dealt with her mood swings, her cravings; he didn't miss a single doctor's appointment. He pretty much played a very active role in everything. No matter what he was always there whenever she needed him. 

"Hell he even learned how to cook things besides ramen for me. I'm pretty lucky." She paused as she felt the baby kicking at her. "No we're pretty lucky." She corrected herself.

The blond woman tried to close her eyes a gain when she felt another sharp kick. "Someone's certainly active."

But then she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Ino sat up placing her hand to her stomach. "Alright there's something definitely wrong." She slowly moved to get up. She needed to go find Naruto. She needed to get to the hospital right away. The blue eyed woman reached the door when she felt a splash of water. Ino looked down to see that her water had broken.

"Oh shit this isn't good. I have to get to the hospital now."

Meanwhile Naruto was busy looking for the items that Ino had written on the list. He had everything except for the ice cream.

"Damn I think that they're all out of strawberry." He thought. He stood there mindlessly staring into the freezer. "I don't believe this. They have every flavor except strawberry. Ino's going to kill me."

"Hey Naruto what's up?" he heard.

The blond looked to see Kiba; more importantly Kiba was holding the last container of strawberry ice cream. Naruto's eyes lit up. He was saved.

"Oh Kiba you're a real life saver you found the last container of strawberry ice cream. Thank you." He tried to reach for it. The brown haired male quickly pulled back the container.

"What no way this is mine."

Naruto stood with his mouth open. He couldn't believe the bad luck that he was having. This was definitely not his day. Kami was frowning down on him big time.

"I need that ice cream Kiba. It's a matter of life and death."

"Oh yeah is that so? Who's going to die?"

Naruto gulped. "It'll be my funeral if Ino-chan doesn't get her ice cream. You have no idea what a moody pregnant woman she is. Kiba seriously hand over that ice cream right now."

Kiba simply blinked. Was this desperation that he was sensing? Naruto clearly feared the wrath of his wife. Not that he could be blamed she did have a temper on her.

"Tch tough luck Naruto. I didn't get her pregnant she's your wife."

Naruto sighed heavily. "This could take awhile."

* * *

Ino kept a slow but steady pace. Slowly down a little for each contraction. She was starting to doubt if she would even make it to the hospital. 

"Ino? Ino are you okay?"

"Hm? Forehead oh thank god my water broke."

Sakura stopped in front of her best friend.

"So the baby's coming now."

"Yeah that's what I said aren't you listening?"

It took a moment for things to really register before Sakura went into best friend mode. All she knew now was that she had to help her friend.

"Oh shit we've got to get you to the hospital now." She suddenly picked Ino up carrying her. Ino looked completely surprised. She definitely didn't see that coming.

"Forehead! What the hell are you doing? Put me down."

"We don't have time to waste. We need to get you to the hospital."

"Well its my husbands job to carry me. And unless you've been hiding something from me for all these years, you're not a man. Well you're definitely not my man."

Sakura frowned. _"This is what I get for trying to help Ino-pig out."_ She thought to herself. "Well Ino I don't see your ramen loving idiot around anywhere. So unless you want to have this baby on the street. I suggest you shut up and let me help you."

"Fine, Fine I guess you can be my surrogate husband until someone finds Naruto and tells him where I am. Sakura I expect you to hold my hand while I go through the pain."

It took everything the pink haired medic nin had to stop from dropping her pregnant friend on the ground. She had to control that temper of hers big time. Ino was definitely lucky she was pregnant.

"No way Ino-pig I didn't knock you up."

Ino frowned. "After I have this baby I'm going to kick your ass." She threatened.

Once at the hospital Ino was immediately placed in a room. as another contraction hit her she moaned out in pain. "Damn it. Sakura do me a favor please?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Go find my baka of a husband and bring him here. This is his doing."

"Alright I'll be back with Naruto. Oh Ino try not to kill him when he gets here. The baby does need a father after all." She reminded her.

"Just go!" she said threw clenched teeth.

* * *

**(With Kiba and Naruto)**

"Kiba I need it more than you."

"Naruto no just go get her another flavor of ice cream. They've got lots back at the store."

Naruto paused as he envisioned a pissed off Ino. He had to think about his safety. He didn't want to perish before the birth of his first born child.

"Hell no Kiba if Ino wants strawberry she gets it. Hand it over now or I'll kick your ass all over Konoha."

"Geez her mood swings rubbing off on you or something. Here take it."

"Thanks Kiba you're a pal."

The blond took immediately. He was passing by Ichiraku's almost as if on cue his stomach started grumbling. He hadn't had anything to eat yet. "Man I am starving. I should really get this stuff home though. Oh well one bowl or two wont hurt. Hey old man?"

"Naruto what will it be."

"Two bowls of miso ramen please."

"Eating light today huh."

"Yeah I have to get this stuff back to Ino-chan."

"Oh doing a little shopping for the wife eh? I remember those days."

"Yeah." Naruto simply nodded. He had been doing a lot of running around at all times of the night and day. No matter what time she had cravings he had to make sure he delivered everything to her. Right now was no different from any other.

"God damn it I'm going to kill Naruto." She yelled in between breaths. "That baka is probably…somewhere eating ramen."

"Mrs. Uzumaki you have to calm down." A nurse warned her.

"I am calm." Ino snapped. "I just want him to be here."

Ino really couldn't imagine life without her blond idiot. She remembered a time where thought that she might lose him for good.

_(Flashback)  
_

_A nearly six month pregnant Ino Uzumaki paced nervously in her home. Her best friend Sakura had come over to keep her company._

"_Ino its going to be okay you know."_

_The blond paused as she stopped pacing._

"_You don't know that Sakura. You heard what the report said. Naruto and his team are missing; they could be anywhere right now. I might never see him again." She whispered sadly._

"_Hey Ino you know Naruto wouldn't just go off and die on you. Besides when the hell did you become such a pessimist?"_

_Ino knew that Sakura was right. She had to keep a calm level head right now. She couldn't start freaking out and going off the deep end now._

"_Yeah you're right forehead."_

_When there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see Konohamaru holding on to a slightly beaten Naruto._

"_Ino nee-chan I brought him back home for you in one piece." The teen smiled for her._

_Naruto looked up into her light aqua colored orbs. He smiled warmly._

"_Hey Ino-koi I'm home._

She remembered hugging him and not wanting to let him go. Moments later she yelled at him for not going to the hospital to get checked out.

"He'll be here." The blond woman thought to herself.

Naruto was busy trying to decide if he should have that extra bowl of ramen. "Well if I'm going to die it might as well be on a full stomach. Hey old man…."

"Naruto! I knew that I'd find you here. Figures." Sakura shouted.

"Huh? Sakura-chan."

"Come on there's no time to waste. We have to go now." She grabbed him pulling along. He quickly paid Teuchi grabbing his bag of groceries as well.

"Sakura-chan where are we going?"

"Ino is having the baby."

"Now! Okay lets go." He smiled. "I'm going to be a father."

The blue eyed male said no more as he ran off to the hospital. This was the day he waited for; for nine long months. Naruto smiled as he remembered when they first felt the baby kick.

* * *

_Naruto and Ino were sitting on the couch. His arm was wrapped around her as she leaned into his chest. _

"_Naruto do you think I'm fat?" she questioned._

_Naruto had been approached with this question before. He knew the correct way to handle this. It was either that or suffer the wrath of Ino's fist._

"_No way Ino-chan." He kissed her forehead._

"_Good answer. I…" she paused._

"_Ino what's wrong?"_

"_It kicked. Naruto here feel." She took her husband's hand placing it to her belly. He blinked in confusion. He felt absolutely nothing._

"_Uh Ino-chan I don't feel anything."_

"_Just wait."_

_He waited. A smile rose to his face as he felt the tiny kick of their child. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was a pure, wonderful thing. He couldn't even begin to put it into words._

"_Wow Ino that's amazing."_

"_Yeah." She agreed. "Yeah it is."_

Naruto came running into the hospital. He nearly tripped but caught himself in time.

"Hey." He grabbed a nurse. "Which room is Ino Uzumaki in?"

"Damn it! Get me some damn morphine!" A scream was heard from upstairs. Naruto knew that voice anywhere.

"Never mind. Ino-chan I'm coming."

Naruto ran up the stairs following the very loud voice of his wife.

"You've got to get me some drugs now. I cant take this pain anymore."

"Ino-chan!" He came running through the door.

"Naruto! Oh good forehead finally tracked you down."

"Yeah Ino I got everything you asked for too." He said proudly.

Ino sat almost stunned. She couldn't believe that now at a time like this he would mention that little shopping trip. Wasn't her being in labor much more important than that?

"I don't care about that right now. Make them give me some drugs. I want to be nice and drugged up when the baby gets here."

"You don't mean that. Ino, you're just in a lot of pain right now. It's the pain talking."

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you feel my pain." She grabbed his hand squeezing very hard.

"Oww Oww, Ino you'll break my hand."

"That's not the only thing that I should be breaking." She threatened as she stared at his lower half with evil eyes. Naruto gulped as he tried to back away from her. "Ah!" She screamed out as her mind went back to her own pain. A nurse came over to her placing a cool cloth on her head.

"Ino what can I do?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Naruto! Forehead, Doctor. You all want to help then get this baby out of me now!"

Several hours and, a broken hand later crying was heard.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki congratulations it's a boy."

The small blond haired baby was placed in his mothers arms. Ino couldn't help but smile at her son. He was perfect.

"Look Naruto isn't he beautiful."

"Yeah he is." Naruto agreed as he gently kissed her forehead. Their little bundle of joy had finally arrived after 9 long months of waiting. "I cant believe that he's finally here. I have a family." He thought.

Before long the pink haired woman entered the room again. Her two best friends and there son in between them, it really was a perfect family moment.

"Congratulations you two. Did you name him yet?"

"Um…" Naruto started.

"I'm going to let his daddy name him." Ino decided. "Just don't take forever and a day to name him okay."

"Alright then I guess he's still baby Uzumaki for the time being. Oh yeah by the way Merry Christmas." Sakura added.

"Christmas?" the couple spoke.

"Yeah it was already after midnight when he was born. Its December. 25."

Naruto and Ino exchanged looks with one another. He smiled softly as he leaned in for the kiss.

"Well it looks like we got a Christmas miracle huh Ino-chan. Merry Christmas Mrs. Uzumaki."

Ino looked at her son and then glanced back to her husband. "Merry Christmas Mr. Uzumaki." She smiled back.


End file.
